Last KissFirst Kiss
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka describes her first kiss with Soul, and Soul dwells on a sad tale of a couples' last kiss. Two poems written in the perspective of Maka (first) and Soul (second). R&R


Last Kiss

"I love you."

Tears ran down her soft silky pale skin.

She was bruised.

She was beaten.

She hated everything, but not everyone.

He was tall.

He was tan.

He had crimson eyes.

He had silver hair.

He was cool.

He didn't care for anything.

But he did care for someone.

As he walked to work everyday, he saw her.

Wearing a torn dress.

Wearing too much make up.

And her dirty blond hair a mess.

Her body was exposed, her small torso bruised and cut.

Her Jade eyes and pale skin hidden by blunt make up.

Her dirty blond hair tangled and mangled.

She was a harlot.

Not out of her own will, she had no money, no family, and was alone.

He was well liked, constantly adored, and never alone.

He worked in a factory.

She worked the brothel.

He was secretly lonely and longed for her attention.

She didn't care for anything, and he knew it.

She was like a tormented pink rose that was over exposed to sunlight, and didn't always get enough water.

His life seemed perfect, but this crimson rose was over watered and placed himself in the dark.

They could both be saved, but it required work and effort.

He was willing.

She was unsure.

One day he walked into her brothel.

He went to her room to find her attempting to end her life.

He stopped her, and merely held her.

She let the rope go.

She cried for the first time.

He held someone for the first time.

She embraced him, cried and screamed.

He took her to live with him.

He nursed her back to health.

He fell in love.

She was still unsure of what love was.

Every night she insisted on sleeping together to thank him.

He refused.

She was surprised at how gentle he was.

He confessed.

She ran away.

Wolves caught her and tore her dress, they devoured her, she screamed for him.

He carried her back home and cleaned her wounds.

She held him and kissed him over and over again.

He finally agreed to share the bed.

Nothing happened.

He held her through the night, protecting her from the wolves just outside the log cabin.

They lingered till dawn.

They only liked the twilight.

She knew it.

He whispered sweet verses of love.

She blushed.

He kissed her neck.

She let him.

He caressed her body.

She let him.

He proposed.

She said yes.

They left the altar and ran into the wolves again.

They attacked her and made him watch.

Help came.

They were too late.

She was too fragile to move.

He held her close.

She looked into his crimson eyes and held his face in her broken hands.

Tears of joy rolled down her face.

The moonlight shown down upon her bloodstained dress,

Her vale was pushed out of her face.

Her blood red lips quivered, barely giving her enough air.

"I love you."

Those words he always wanted to hear finally came.

She reached up and kissed him.

His lips were forever stained by that

Last kiss.

First Kiss

Hair whipping,

Adrenaline rushing,

Heart stopping.

That's what it was,

Intoxicating.

Her jade eyes slowly opened as she looked into his crimson ones.

"Beautiful." He smiled.

She blushed.

He held her close.

She couldn't breath,

She didn't care.

He caressed her small body.

She rested her bear torso against his scared chest.

He ran his thrilling fingers through her hair.

They laid down on their bed of grass.

No one was around, but they didn't care.

She slipped back into her clothing, as did he.

They walked back to the group.

That was the first day of summer.

When they shared more than just their first kiss.

Years past.

She didn't hear from him.

He never called,

She never wrote.

She had to leave to collage,

And he needed a job.

She came back for a visit.

He was working near that same meadow.

She was all alone, walking amongst the wildflowers and tall grass.

He saw her.

He ran.

She didn't see him.

She began to cry as she laid down.

"Why?"

"What did I do?"

"I love him."

"Does he care?"

As she finally released feelings of anger, pain, love, and worry, he looked over her.

She was more developed, and if possible, more beautiful than ever.

But she was alone.

Always alone.

He smiled when he remembered that day under the hot sun.

He never touched a girl after that day.

He vowed he would wait.

He knew she would be faithful.

And she was.

She got up and walked towards the lake.

She stripped down and went for a swim.

He ran after her and joined her.

She still didn't see him.

She went out deeper and deeper, he stopped her.

"I thought you couldn't swim that well?"

She shot up out of the water and saw him, swimming closer.

She flushed,

He laughed.

They swam together under the sun.

They went back to that same spot and made love.

He proposed.

She said yes.

They got married and they were never isolated again.


End file.
